


Please Don't Go

by uzumakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, pretty angsty, very small drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumakura/pseuds/uzumakura
Summary: Anonymous: "How bout a shikasaku thing where he is in a relationship with Sakura but he is forced into an arranged marriage with a kumo girl because the alliance with kumo was getting shakey and the kumo girl actually really likes him but she can see that he is in love with Sakura. Basically broken hearts everywhere."





	Please Don't Go

“… Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

“I’ve got no other choice.”

“Yes, you do! There’s always a choice, you.. y-you could…”

Sakura forced herself not to choke up as the scenarios raced through her mind. Shikamaru, her boyfriend, marrying another woman.. spending his life with her.. eventually having children, under extended familial pressure, of course. Nevertheless, it broke her heart.

The man in question raised his hand and brushed the pads of his fingers against her cheek to get her attention, and she glanced up at him with teary eyes.

“You know I love you, don’t you?” he whispered softly, leaning forward to press his forehead against hers. They closed their eyes and the shift of her forehead signaled him to a nod from her before a few soft sniffles filled the air.

“I do… and I love you, too. No matter what.”

“Right,” he tilted his head, closing the distance between their lips after mumbling in return, “No matter what.”

* * *

 

The wedding was a lavish affair, with both familiar and completely foreign faces all around. Members of the clan of his soon-to-be wife sat in the aisles, showing little emotion save for a few exclusions who managed the slight quirk of a lip to save appearances. Tensions were high between Konoha and Kumo, and there was no other way but to form a truce by marrying two residents of both villages from prominent clans. 

Sakura had forced herself to attend, dressing modestly but formal enough for a wedding, a fake smile plastered on her face throughout the whole thing, exaggerating it each time Shikamaru caught her eye. The sheer look of resignation and torture in his eyes was enough to bring out the urge to get up out of her seat and run away. But after some time, the couple exchanged their vows and were officiated as man and wife, and the practically audible sound of her heart splitting in two was louder than the roaring applause of all company present in that moment.

* * *

 

“ _ Anata _ , I’ve been thinking…” Mizuki began shortly after dinner began, “I want to have a child.”

Shikamaru paused before he could take a sip of his sake. He maintained his carefully trained expression and turned to look at her with a blink. “You want that?”

“Yes.. for some time now, I’ve been picturing us with a child of our own.. it’s been a few years since we got married, and I think it’s time.” She offered him a tentative smile, her cheeks rosy from both modesty and excitement at having brought up such a thing. But why wouldn’t she? She had spoken the truth, and it wasn’t wrong to want to start a family with the man she sincerely loved. She waited for a minute while her husband ruminated, then spoke up once again.

“And none of your family has urged you to consider this?”

Mizuki gaped in shock, cursing inwardly at her inability to answer right away. It was enough of a confirmation for him. 

“I see. Please be sure to remind them once again that our affairs are none of their concern. We married and prevented a war. That alone should be enough for them.”

And with that, he finished his meal and stood up, walking out of the dining room with his hands in his pockets. He ignored the way he noticed Mizuki slump a bit in rejection and hurt, her face scrunching up slightly in that ever-so-obvious way that she was soon to cry. But he couldn’t bring himself to care too much. They had stolen his happiness from him… Why should he put in any extra effort? 

His thoughts trailed off into visions of pink hair, tinkling laughter, and strawberry kisses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ShikaSaku's pretty much a rarepair in my book but it's held close to my heart. Kudos encouraged~


End file.
